


What if?

by BonnyWrites



Series: Nedra Surana [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A bit of rusty writing because this was after a long pause, F/M, Fluff, My Canon, Queen Nedra, after the endgame, alistair - Freeform, alistair as a king, i think, kind of, nedra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I hadn't been the other Warden that survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

"Do you ever think, what your life would be now, if I hadn’t been the other Grey Warden to survive. That it would have been someone else, like that bearder guy from Anderfels or something?" Nedra asked , deep in her thoughts, from Alistair, who was nearly sleeping, holding her still close. 

"Mmmhhh? What?" Alistair opened his eyes. "You mean that I would share my bed now with a bearded Anders?" he asked, raising his brow, smiling.Nedra slapped him gently on the chest."Ouch! No..Actually I haven’t, but i don’t think I would like it any other way than it is now."he said, pulling Nedra closer and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

"Have I said that I love you" Alistair asked soflty. "You have, but it’s okay I think I can bare to hear it again."she replied smiling, nuzzling her cheek on his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. "I love you too."Nedra sighed and rose up to her elbows and kissed her husband. 

She meant to pull away after the kiss, but suddenly mischievously grinning Alistair had other thoughts. He wrapped both arms around Nedra’s slim figure and looked to her green eyes. “Now I won’t let you go, ever.” he smiled and kissed Nedra, in a way that always made her melt a bit inside and make soft moaning noises and feel dizzy. 

"Your Highness?" a demanding voice interrupted their sweet kisses. "Arl Eamon awaits you in his room.He asked Your Highness to attend the meeting without delay." servant continued. Alistair sighed frustrated. "Tell Eamon that I am in the middle of an important meeting with the most important person in my life. So no, Eamon can handle this meeting himself. I am much delayed." he yelled through the door. 

"You shouldn’t put me ahead of your duties. You know Eamon won’t like it" Nedra said. Alistair took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I am The King, right? I can do whatever I want and now I want to spend time and cuddle with my wife, so that she does not think that our life would be better with some bearded man from Anderfels."he said determined, leaving no space for objections. Nedra smiled to him and Alistair wrapped his arms around his wife, the most important person in his life and showed her how good and perfect their life was at the moment.


End file.
